


Too Much Touching!

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Before the confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Before Gou confessed to Ash, he couldn't help but notice how many times the boy from Pallet Town tried to stay close to him.Like really close to him...Spoilers for chapters 14, 15 and 16 of the Anime
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Too Much Touching!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michixx91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my new friend Michi! You really helped me a lot!  
> And yes, I know I said something about a musical Fic... consider that temporarily canceled.

**1.**

Ash and Gou took a look at the recently discovered gold city under the Ruins of the Titan, the temptation to explore it and find its secrets was too great.

However, the expedition Chief confirmed they needed to run some studies to test the integral structure of the place, and those would take a really long time.

So the two friends shook hands with the Chief, and decided to return to the surface, Gou felt that he needed to say something important, so he commented:

“I’m sorry I caught Golurk for myself so quickly, Ash”

His crush raised an eyebrow

“What are you talking about? We said ‘no hard feelings, whoever catches it’, remember?

Gou nodded, and the trainer continued:

“Besides, I’m glad you reacted so quickly, Golurk was falling, and you saved its life. You’re awesome, Gou!”

The other boy was about to reply, when he noticed someone was missing

“Ash, where’s Scorbunny?”

The two humans and Pikachu turned and saw the little rabbit inspecting another pressure plate

“Bun!” he claimed excitedly, touching it

The ground shook beneath Gou’s feet and all he could do was closing his eyes. In a moment, Ash tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly.

“Gou, are you okay?”

The boy looked around and noticed a big hole where he was standing moments earlier. The other thing he saw was Ash’s face, full of concern.

“Gou… talk to me!” Ash pleaded

“I’m fine”

“That’s such a relief!” the trainer from Pallet Town added, pressing his cheek against Gou’s face and hugging him even harder. He stayed there for a long time (much to Gou’s embarrassment)

They were interrupted by Keira, the girl came running from behind, holding Scorbunny in her arms and chastising the little Pokemon.

“I told you not to touch those symbols, little one!”

“Bun…” Scorbunny apologized

“Guys!… are you… Oh!”

“We’re fine, thank you” Ash replied, without moving from his place

Gou looked at her. She was smiling, just like his Pokemon. Oh great, now both of them knew about his crush.

“I can see that…” Keira commented “I’ll leave you two alone, then”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Ash asked

Gou didn’t say a thing

**2**.

Gou’s grandma was delighted playing with Scorbunny and Pikachu, and the two Pokemon were running and jumping around her, shouting at each other and listening to her songs.

Gou was having a blast that night, not only their parents were happy for him and his work at the Institute, but they also met Ash!

Yes, maybe his crush on the trainer was evident to his family, but the boy from Pallet Town was still oblivious to Gou’s feelings for him.

“Are you okay, Gou?” Said boy interrupted his train of thought, looking at him with a wide grin

“I’m just… so happy” Gou replied, he was going to say ‘happy to have you here right now’, but stopped at the last second

“I’m really glad for you!” His crush replied, and looked at him with those loving, sweet, charming eyes of his “But I should get going home”

“What?” Gou asked

“It’s late already, Gou”

Before Gou could reply something, Gou’s mom appeared behind Ash and put her arms on both of his shoulders

“Oh no, young boy. You’re not going anywhere!”

“Huh?”

“Look at the sky!” the woman continued “Snow is gonna start falling again any minute now. We think you should spend the night here”

“I don’t want to be a nuisance” Ash commented, scratching the back of his head

“Not at all, we’ll call your mother to tell her you’re spending the night here, and if you don’t mind, Pikachu and you can take the couch”

“That would be great!” Ash replied, smiling again

Nighttime came finally, and Gou and Ash went to sleep. The first boy stayed awake, unable to get a thought out of his head.

His crush was sleeping only a few meters away from him, outside his room. Of course, he always did that, after all, he usually slept just a few centimeters _below_ him back at the Lab, but this?

This was his home; it was much closer, more private even. For a second, the thought of checking on his crush to see if he needed something crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. Ash Ketchum always started to sleep as soon as his body touched the mattress.

Not tonight though. A little noise made Gou open his eyes quickly, the door of his bedroom was slightly moving, and a shadow entered the room, silently walking towards him

“Gou?” A well known voice said

“Ash? What is it?” Gou asked, excited to see him in the middle of the night

“I… I thought I could use the couch…”

“But?” Gou asked, forcing him to continue

“I can’t sleep…”

“Well, use my bed; I can go to the cou…”

Gou never finished the sentence; Ash jumped with supernatural speed to his bed, wrapped himself in the covers, put a hand on Gou’s chest and closed his eyes

“Ash…” Gou simply said

“What?”

“I’m… a little bit uncomfortable”

“Oh, sorry” Ash replied, letting him go, and Gou cursed under his breath, why did he have to say that?

Suddenly, Ash shifted his position and put his head on Gou’s shoulder

“Better?”

The other boy didn’t reply, so Ash hugged him tightly and smiled

“Ash, maybe… this is too much”

“What?”

“I mean, have some boundaries, please…”

“Hmm? What’s a boundar, Gou?” Ash asked, ignorant as always and already sleepy

“Well, you know… Your position, so close to me, is not that I don’t like it, I mean, I love it, I mean, scratch that, forget I said that!”

Ash didn’t reply, so Gou continued

“What I’m trying to say is… This feels nice and all, but…”

Ash snored

Gou froze in place, conscious that his crush didn’t hear a word of his explanation. He turned to the side, and even in the darkness and barely illuminated by the moonlight, he could see Ash’s features.

It would be _so easy_ to steal a kiss from him right now, but Gou restrained himself. The trainer looked so peaceful and calm, that Gou found impossible to wake him up.

Morning came, and Gou opened his eyes.

His heart suddenly stopped when he saw Ash Ketchum looking directly at him, their faces separated by just a few inches.

“Man, what a fantastic night!” the trainer commented “Your bed is so comfy!”

“Thank you, I guess?” Gou replied, not capable of saying anything else

“I don’t recall when was the last time I slept so well” Ash insisted “We should try this again sometime”

“This?” Gou asked

“You know… sleeping together!”

Ash got up from his bed with his usual smile and went straight to get breakfast, wishing good morning to Gou’s parents in the process, the couple looked at each other, surprised to see Ash coming out of their son’s room, then smiled.

Meanwhile, Gou just stayed there, unmoving, for at least ten minutes, unable to process any of the words the trainer just said to him. When he got out of his room, his mother was waiting for him outside

“Had a good night, sweetie?” she asked with a grin

Again, Gou stood there, silent

**3.**

Ash and Gou rushed into the lab and made their way up to their room as fast as they could. It was raining outside and neither of them predicted the intensity of the storm. Without saying a word, Ash started to take off his shirt, and Gou looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“You should do the same” the trainer recommended “Or you can catch a fever or something”

“I’m fine” Gou lied

Ash was about to reply, when a thunder interrupted him, not too far away, a lightning stroke and the earth shook. The power went out suddenly and Gou kneeled down, scared

“Are you okay?” Ash asked

Another lightning fell, and Gou shouted. Things weren’t okay at all, so Ash closed the distance between he and his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. The contact made Gou react, and he explained:

“I’m sorry… I’m afraid of thunderstorms…”

“You don’t have to be sorry for that”

In the darkness, Gou managed to keep talking:

“I shouldn’t be… I’m not afraid of electric-type Pokemon, after all. It doesn’t make sense”

“It doesn’t have an explanation; it’s a fear Gou…” Ash commented

Another lightning fell, and Gou put his hands on each side of his head

“It’s a stupid fear!” he shouted

Then, Ash had an idea: He kneeled in front of his friend and hugged him softly

“What are you doing?” Gou asked, blushing at the contact with Ash’s naked chest

“Something my mom used to do when I had nightmares” the trainer explained “There there, it’ll be okay”

Gou was about to say it was enough, when he felt a sweet sensation on his forehead, before he could ask what was that, Ash repeated the action and planted another kiss there.

“How do you feel now?” Ash asked

“Much better, Ash… thank you” Gou said, knowing the contact with his crush was good while it lasted, and moving away

“Are you sure you want to move? The storm is still raging, Gou…”

“I-I th-thought you could fell un-uncomfortable” Gou stuttered

“Why would I feel that?” Ash replied, and Gou swore he could see his smile in the middle of the dark

“You’re… you know”

Ash didn’t seem to understand

“…Naked” Gou completed, and Ash simply laughed

“So? I’d feel uncomfortable knowing you have a fear of thunderstorms and not being able to help you, Gou”

“Really?”

“Of course, you’re my friend, I want you to feel safe” Ash added

None of them said another word, and for the next few minutes, Gou enjoyed the feeling of being so close to his crush. There were so many things he wanted to say to him, so many feelings he wanted to let out.

But this wasn’t the right time, especially considering the sweet sounds that started to escape from Ash’s lips. His arms went limp at each side of Gou’s body, his breath became slower and still, he didn’t move an inch. Obviously, he was asleep.

And since he was asleep, Gou thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to stay in that position for a few minutes more.

Suddenly, the lights in the room started to tilt, and the power went back. Koharu entered the room and said:

“Guys, everything’s…”

She blinked at the scene, clearly confused

“Don’t you dare waking him up” Gou whispered

“Whatever you say, weirdo” she replied

“This is not weird!” Gou said, and Koharu exited the room laughing

Gou looked at his crush and felt guilty. Ash was still asleep in front of him, smiling.

“What am I doing?” he said to himself

He was taking advantage of Ash Ketchum; the boy he loved so much… how low was that?

Another lightning fell, and Gou’s entire body froze. Even in his sleep, Ash moved towards his friend and put back his arms around him, guiding him towards his chest again

“Don’t worry, I’m here…”

Gou gulped. If Ash kept doing all those things, it was going to be harder and harder to hide his feelings for him…

**4.**

Of all the things Gou regretted, telling Ash he might be cursed by Gengar had to be pretty up in the list. He was trying to be funny, thinking that Ash may laugh at his joke.

Thing is, Ash took his words very seriously. He pretended everything was okay, but in reality, it wasn’t.

“Maybe you just need some rest” Gou hypothesized

He took the stairs to their shared bedroom, and Ash followed him, when he was about to say something, the trainer from Pallet Town missed a step and fell back. He closed his eyes and grabbed the first thing he could, momentarily recovering his balance.

However, that “thing” he grabbed happened to be Gou’s butt, and the other boy fell behind him, Ash managed to catch him midair, and looked at him from above, smiling.

“Are you okay?” the trainer asked

“What did you just do?” Go questioned

“I…” Ash began, but didn’t finished the sentence

“WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?” Gou yelled, his face red as a tomato

“I didn’t want to fall, so I just grabbed your butt, what’s the big deal?”

Gou looked at his crush like he was some kind of alien creature, then got up without saying another word and made his way to the bedroom, but Ash had something else to say:

“I’m glad you were there to save me, Gou”

The other boy chuckled

“That was hardly a save Ash, you most definitely would’ve survive a fall from the stairs”

“Still, I’m safe thanks to you… and your butt!” the trainer added, slapping Gou’s butt and walking away

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN’T YOU?” Gou shouted

Ash’s laugh confirmed his suspicion.

**5.**

Ash Ketchum not only didn’t have any idea about boundaries. He literally said the first thing that popped into his mind, and he was okay with that.

Gou knew that the attitude of his crush was never going to change, and deep down, he wished to be a little more like him. More decisive, impulsive, and bold.

That afternoon, just a few hours after Ash slapped his butt, Gou had a chance. Pikachu, Gengar and the boy rushed with an unconscious Ash to Sakuragi’s Lab, after a check-up and a confirmation from an expert, Gou sat beside his crush, waiting for him to wake up.

“It was just a fever…” Gou said to himself “I should have known”

Pikachu and Scorbunny were looking at the boy attentively; Gou ignored them for a moment and put a hand over Ash’s cheek, he doubted for a second, and finally decided he could not keep freezing every time he was thinking about Ash…

“There’s so much I want to tell you” Gou whispered “So much you need to know”

He touched Ash’s face gently, barely noticing the tears escaping his eyes

“The thing is, you make me so happy, Ash Ketchum…”

Gou got up and came closer to his crush face, cupping both of his cheeks and staring at him

“… And I want to make you happy, but…”

He let go of him, afraid of waking him up, of the future, of his inability to confess, of a possible rejection... Gou was simply afraid of everything

“But maybe I’m not the right one for you”

Suddenly, Pikachu and Scorbunny touched Gou’s hands, and looked at him, smiling

“Do you know?”

Both Pokemon nodded

“My crush for him… Is that obvious?”

They repeated the action, and Gou frowned.

“Do you think I should try to say something to him?”

Scorbunny and Pikachu looked at each other, and then shrugged

“That’s not helpful at all” Gou complained “But then, I suppose the decision is only up to me”

He knew there was no way for Ash to hear him; he was still asleep, so maybe, just maybe, this time he could act boldly… Legends always said that to break a curse all that is required is a kiss, right? And even if the trainer wasn’t cursed per se, Gou was sure that all of this was somehow his fault.

“I love you, Ash” the boy said, coming closer to his crush and planting a deep, long kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly, Gou felt a chill and turned around, scared.

“Oh great, now you know too, right?”

Gengar appeared and smiled, disappearing just as quickly. In that moment, Ash started to wake up; Gou returned to his seat and stared at him. He thought that it would be fitting to Ask him the same question his crush asked him so many times already.

“Ash…” he whispered, looking at him completely enamored

“Are you okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> This writer needs some ideas, so put them with your comments in the box below please.  
> See you soon everyone!.


End file.
